


I'm not okay

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: My Supernatural Chemical Romance [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Songfic, my chemical romance - Freeform, three cheers for sweet revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Imagine that after a hunt, you come back in your room, dance on your favourite song to feel better and Dean finally joins you.





	I'm not okay

You are alone in your room, after a rough day. The hunt was exhausting, and you need a way to release your tension. You pick up your favourite CD, you chose track 6 before pushing the button play. You hear the guitar and the bass, and soon you start singing along with Gerard Way. You know all the lyrics. 

_"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say_  
_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way_  
_For all the dirty looks_  
_For photographs your boyfriend took_  
_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_  
_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_You wear me out"_

You start to dance and to jump in your room, screaming the lyrics as you throw your loose hair in the air. You smile happily, focused on you and only you, not seeing the boys smiling next to your open door, watching it. You take your pain away and their at the same time. 

_"What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay)_  
_I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means_  
_To be a joke and look_  
_Another line without a hook_  
_I held you close as we both shook for the last time_  
_Take a good hard look_  
_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay"_

And then Dean joins you, in your kind of crazy dance, as you all let your sadness fade away. You are their little ray of sunshine. You are family.

_"_ _You wear me out_  
_Forget about the dirty looks_  
_The photographs your boyfriend took?_  
_You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed_  
_I'm okay_  
_I'm okay_  
_I'm okay, now"_

The song is I'm not Okay, from My chemical romance. 


End file.
